Tim Brookes
Tim Brookes is a character played by MarksRuneRedMan in Slumbering Power. He is a Fishman (Angler) Medium. Description Tim is a hulking 6'7 reverse merfolk with the breed of Angler fish. Though he has the lure property consistent in female Angler Fish, though he is 100% male otherwise. His body consists of a fish-like head and tail, with the middle-section of a strongman human with arms but no legs. His scales consist of a smooth texture and similarity that it all hardly looks separate in texture. The color mixes smooth gradiants of teal and purple, with a light blue cloaking the webbings on many parts of his body. Though he is exemplary at mobility in the water, his movement on land is hindered. Resulting is consistent joking of his movement action to that of flop-flop-flop. Due to a light coating of a mucus-like slime on his scales and sometimes a collection of water from a recent dive, he may leave light trials of water/slime where he goes. Luckily, both liquids in the mixture are susceptible to evaporate quickly and never lasts too long on the ground. Personality Tim has a social, extroverted personality (despite some flaws in his delivery) and loves to meet new people. Though his personality may sway due to his class as a Medium (allowing spirits to possess his body for powers), his core personality is friendly and trusting. He is naturally curious and dislikes leaving questions unanswered. He is passionate about Pisciculture (fish farming), a family occupation that's been in the family presumable for quite some time. Due to his anatomical features and ecology with his race, he is considered one of the races that Kōtōgakkō High School provides accommodations for, under the aquatic subclass. Archmage (Name-Unknown) Currently, Tim Brookes has only contacted an Archmage, that dons a vest and a long sleeve shirt with long pants. The spirit also has glasses and hair that is slicked back. The Archmage is of Orcish origin, with green skin and underbite tusks. Originally spawned in the Occult Club homeroom in episode 1. This spirit was a previous caretaker for the library in Kōtōgakkō High School though the age is unknown. He revealed that he bound himself to a medium's spirit fate through exploration of occult tomes hidden within the school's archives. If these are the books that Yokaihina's mother eventually adopts is unknown. He is passionate about the occult arts and only requests that whenever he gets summoned, he revisits the library he once cared for and spend an hour in study. For this, he will lend Tim powers of the magical storm, including electricity. Relationships Caleb Anthony Caleb is Tim's roommate at Kōtōgakkō High School whereas their apartment is mutually shared with their private rooms being an aquarium-like room beneath a loft suitable for a Vanara. Caleb is considerate of Tim's well-being an even makes efforts to ensure he is getting up fine for his classes. They openly trust each other and can comfortably rely on the other's word in times of need. Through Caleb and the Occult Club, Tim is most likely to make friends in Kōtōgakkō. Akane Suguri Akane has been a close friend to Caleb Anthony for years prior to their meeting, but it was implied that Akane only briefly met Tim through Caleb before their first school semester together began. After becoming closer friends through the Occult club, Tim finds Akane's elven hospitality very warming and can comfortably trust her with the journey ahead. They share Nursing together and normally directly converse through that class, where Akane majors. Yokaihina Onigashima Yokaihina is identifiably cold and calculated in Tim's eyes. He was open to hearing her out during the first Occult Club meeting but kept cautious once the collection of ingredients for the Awakening Ritual began. Once Tim's supernatural powers awakened, he begun to rely on Yokaihina's knowledge and resources to build his skill with his newfound Medium powers. Yokaihina and Tim are also the two responsible for when Badabroom, a non-sentient broom enchanted by Vincent Occhi was first "killed". Vincent Occhi Tim is aware of Vincent's overwhelming confidence and capabilities in intimidation. Despite this, Tim is presently unaware of his affiliation to any Lizardmen Yakuza gangs in Japan. Though, he finds a supportive friend in Vincent. As Vincent has even shown up to Kōtōgakkō swim club practices to support Tim, as a fellow Occult Club member. They even share their Phys Ed course together, alongside Caleb Anthony. Here, the three men bond and have even seen Tim's incredible athleticism. History Not much is currently known about Tim Brooke's history beyond his application to Kōtōgakkō High School. Although, it was shared that his family has a devote tradition to their Pisciculture Business, where they farm fish like livestock in the Deep Sea, near Japan. Category:Character: Slumbering Power